


简单粗暴三十题·第三弹

by Alize37



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alize37/pseuds/Alize37





	简单粗暴三十题·第三弹

１１.恐怖片后，让我们用滚床单治愈彼此受伤的心灵　【金钱】

“啊啊啊啊NONONO——不要过来！——不要啊耀耀救救herohero不想被丧尸吃掉——”  
“阿尔弗雷德你离我远点！别把你的眼泪口水和满手的油往我身上蹭！”王耀奋力推搡着死命抱住自己不放并且发出高分贝嚎叫声的阿尔，“我说一开始不是你提议看恐怖片的吗？还大言不惭说什么绝对不害怕的！现在怎么怂了啊！”  
王耀瞥了一眼电视屏幕，不屑地撇撇嘴，“嘁，就这种辣鸡特效也能把你吓成这样，都是假……啊啊啊去你妈的！老子才不怕你！”  
“耀耀……hero……hero不想看了呜呜呜……我们去睡觉，睡觉好不好，睡着了就能把丧尸忘掉了……”  
“哼，你要去睡也行啊，那这次打赌就算你输了！不许把马修赶到外面住！”  
“NO！hero不想让他闯进hero和耀耀的二人世界！不，不就是几个丧尸嘛，没什么可怕的！hero绝对会看完——啊啊啊啊！！”  
王耀额头上的青筋爆起，趁楼上楼下的邻居还没冲过来拍门叫骂噪音扰民，拿起手边的汉堡一把塞进阿尔再次发出惨叫声的嘴里。  
“阿尔弗雷德你瞧瞧你这点出息，至于吗？”  
好容易在阿尔的魔爪魔音和恐怖片的双重煎熬中解脱出来，整个人都有气无力的王耀擦着脸从卫生间里走出来，就看到裹着床单缩在床上瑟瑟发抖的一大坨。  
听到王耀的声音，阿尔从床单里探出一个头，呆毛无精打采地垂着，镜片后湛蓝的双眼眨巴眨巴，一脸委屈，“这不怪hero，是那些丧尸太吓人嘛……耀耀你快过来，hero想抱抱你。”  
“……抱个屁啊还不快睡！明天一大早还要去接马修呢！”王耀嘴上这么说，可阿尔一脸可怜的表情和委屈巴巴的语气莫名让他想到了邻居家那只每次闯了祸都趴在地上眼巴巴看着主人的金毛，摇了摇头走过来，“先说好，抱抱就睡啊，别想干些别的！”  
“耀！”  
王耀刚一坐上床就被扑过来的阿尔大力抱住压倒在床上，阿尔相当可观的体重压得王耀直翻白眼，“阿尔肥你想压死我啊！给我起开！”  
“不嘛。”颈间传来气息拂过的微微痒意，阿尔的脑袋埋在王耀胸前，一头金毛随着深深的呼吸微微颤动着。王耀皱皱眉，推了推压在自己身上的脑袋，“闻够了没？闻够了赶快睡觉！”  
阿尔没有动弹，依然垂着头把脸颊贴在王耀胸口，闷闷的声音传来，“耀，hero只要闻到你的气息就安心了。hero的耀耀是不会变成丧尸的。”  
王耀好气又好笑，“我说你还陷在恐怖片里出不来了？我当然不会变成丧尸的。快点睡觉。”  
阿尔的呆毛动了动，抬起头认真注视着王耀，“可是hero怕像恐怖片里演的那样，如果hero变成了丧尸，就不能保护耀耀了，还要看着耀耀被其他丧尸吃掉……NO！hero不要！如果是那样的话，hero宁愿自己吃了耀耀，然后去和其他丧尸决斗！”  
“还决斗呢，意识都没了，我估计你只会和其他丧尸一起来吃我，把我也变成你们中的一个。”王耀撇撇嘴，阿尔立刻急了，翻身撑在王耀上方，“不！hero宁愿把耀耀吃了，或者被吃掉，也不允许别的丧尸碰耀耀！耀耀是hero的！hero变成丧尸也是hero的！”  
“……好好好，是你的，变成丧尸也是你的还不行？”啼笑皆非的王耀伸手摸了摸阿尔的头发，手腕被立刻捉住按在床上，阿尔的脸颊瞬间凑近，原本委屈的眼神带上了亮光，跟隔壁家得到主人原谅和安慰的金毛一模一样，“耀耀自己说的！耀耀自己说是hero的！那明天马修来了，耀耀也不会被抢走的是不是？”  
看着阿尔闪闪发亮的眼睛，王耀愣了一下，不知为何心里某个地方一动，脸上的表情和语气也随之柔软下来，“说什么被抢走的傻话啊，我们在一起都快三年了，你怎么还傻乎乎地担心这种事情？况且马修是来找你的，人又那么温柔，怎么会……”  
“耀耀你还说！hero对你这么好，你都不夸hero温柔！而且你还让他住进我们家里！……hero不管！hero不喜欢他！也不喜欢他和耀耀住在一起！”  
王耀脸上的笑容僵住了，嘴角开始微微抽搐，“夸你温柔？你和温柔这个词搭边吗？死蠢还差不多！而且人家马修是你表哥啊，千里迢迢跑来找你，难道你还把他扔到宾馆去住？你说你和马修从小一起长大，一直都是他在照顾你。人家好不容易来一趟，你还不……”  
“耀耀！不许你再提马修了！hero……”捏着手腕的力道突然加大，王耀疼得一吸气，还没开口，就被阿尔的话堵了回去：“反正，反正今天hero和耀耀都看完恐怖片了，这个赌hero没输！既然耀耀一定要马修住进家里，那hero也有要求，hero要耀耀从今晚开始，每个晚上都不许走出hero的房间！”  
王耀的手腕被捏得生疼，气急败坏地瞪着阿尔，“阿尔弗雷德你讲不讲道理了！”  
阿尔愣了一秒，随即毅然决然地摇头，“不讲！耀耀都不讲道理，一定要让马修搬进来，那hero也不讲！而且都怪耀耀，hero的心灵受到了严重的伤害！hero想要耀耀作为补偿！”  
“你！”王耀气得柳眉倒竖，“到底是谁不讲道理！到底是谁的心灵受到严重伤害啊！我陪你看完恐怖片已经够受了，还要哄你，还要跟你吵架！阿尔弗雷德我警告你，你立刻马上给我住手！我叫你停……啊……你给我停下来啊！我明天……呜！……明天早上，还要去接……”  
王耀的怒骂随着床单的起伏摩擦声渐渐湮没，尽力压抑着仍然不可遏制的喘息声溢出嘴边。低头俯视着王耀泛红的脸颊，阿尔伸出舌尖舔了舔王耀敏感的耳垂，王耀轻微的呻吟声像羽毛般挠着阿尔的心脏。头顶的呆毛兴奋地抖动了起来，阿尔绽开了一个大大的笑容，“反正离明天早上也就剩几个小时了。最后一个和hero独处的晚上，耀，让hero来好好满足你吧。”

 

１２.忘记带钥匙，就在车里吧 【加耀】

十分钟有多长呢？  
马修·威廉姆斯觉得，十分钟，对于自己来说，可以发生生命中所有重要的事情，经历生命中所有心动和难忘的记忆。  
十一月的首都国际机场，已经下了好几场冷雨。马修穿着一身修长的棕色风衣，戴着一条印着红色枫叶图案的厚围巾，拉着大大的行李箱站在接机口。  
十分钟前刚刚收到表弟阿尔弗雷德的电话，阿尔在电话那端含糊地说了几句“一会儿就到了再等等”就挂了电话，听上去有些闷闷的样子。马修低头看了看手表，安静地注视着大厅里来往的人群。  
忽然，马修听到“嗒嗒”的急促脚步声由远及近地传来，他转头，一眼便在人群中看到了那个令他熟悉和难忘的身影。  
“那个，真是不好意思啊马修，早上出门迟了一点，让你久等了。”  
那个人带着熟悉的笑容和声音，穿越重重叠叠的人流向自己走过来。马修有一瞬间的恍惚，仿佛多年前的记忆又再次在眼前上演，那人的模样和记忆之中分毫无差，好像这些年错过的时光一瞬间接续上了。马修的嘴角不禁扬起一抹温柔的微笑，快步走上前握住他的手。  
“耀，好久不见。”  
王耀抬头注视着马修明澈的紫色眼眸，也回以一个微笑，“马修，好久不见。一路上都顺利吧？这边的冬天也是很冷的，你穿这么少，小心冻着。”  
“啊，我已经习惯加拿大的冬天了，这边好像并不怎么冷。”马修拉了拉围巾，拒绝了王耀帮他拿行李的邀请，“对了，阿尔怎么没来？这么早，辛苦你来接机了。”  
“阿尔今天早上有个重要的会议走不开，只好让我来接你了。”两人走到停车场，把行李放到后备箱里。马修坐到副驾驶上的时候，看到系上安全带的王耀掩着嘴打了个哈欠，揉了揉眼睛。  
昨天晚上没睡好吗？关心的话停在嘴边，在看到王耀颈项间露出的半个吻痕时咽了回去。马修低下头，掏出兜里的一颗枫叶糖小心地递到王耀嘴边。  
“这么早，你还没来得及吃早饭吧。先吃一颗糖吧？”  
王耀接过糖，朝马修笑了笑，“谢谢你，马修。”  
“不用客气……”  
车子平稳地在路上行驶着，马修看着车上堆着的乱七八糟卷作一团的汉堡包装纸和空了的可乐瓶，打开的屉子里杂乱地放着的花里胡哨的摇滚乐专辑，还有几个用过的安全套盒子。澄净的紫眸微微垂下，马修想着，这些都不是耀喜欢的吧……  
仿佛注意到了马修的目光，王耀略含歉意地解释道：“哎，这车是阿尔的，他就是喜欢把车上弄得又乱又脏的还不收拾，说了他也不听。我明天就把他这车拉去好好洗洗……”  
“耀，你还喜欢喝茶和看书吗？”话一出口，两人皆是一愣。马修的脸颊微微涨红，正思索着说点什么揭过去，王耀一笑，“当然喜欢。阿尔喜欢吃蓝蓝路听摇滚乐，我也不排斥。但是我还是喜欢泡一杯茶，看看书。我记得，我最开始认识你的时候，就是因为你手上的书呢。”  
心跳微微加速，马修悄悄低下头，用围巾遮住发烫的脸颊。“没想到耀还记得。是啊，那时候我在学校里，除了阿尔谁都不搭理我，没人跟我说话，我只好天天看书消磨时光。直到……”  
直到路过的王耀不小心碰落了马修手里的书，拾起来的时候看到了封面，对他露出了一个了然的明亮的笑容，那个笑容深深刻进马修的心里。在那个短短的十分钟的课间里，沉默少言的马修第一次和除阿尔以外的人有了那么愉悦和轻松的聊天。  
马修和王耀并不是同一个学院，同一个年级——他们的生活轨迹本来没有一点相交，如果不是那次偶然的相遇，马修就只会在图书馆的同一个角落里默默看着自己的书，而不会在每天课间的十分钟里跑到那个花园的小角落，忐忑而不安地等待着王耀穿过重重叠叠的人群，将温暖而明亮的阳光牵引到自己的角落里。  
“是啊，那时候天天在课间的时候跑去找你聊天，让我越来越觉得你是一个温柔善良的人。我现在也记得我们聊天的场景和内容……唉，不过认识了阿尔之后，就总是被他扯着到处跑，连和你聊天的时间都没了……”  
岂止是没有聊天的时间呢？马修想着，耀和阿尔认识之后，就越来越亲密，自己连见耀一面的机会都少了。于是那些十分钟不再是给他带来期望、笑容和宝贵回忆的时光，没有了耀的自己，只能重新回复到一个人默默看书的沉寂之中。或许兄长总是要承担和失去更多，只要阿尔喜欢，马修总是可以微笑着把已经得到的一切都让给他；这一次也是一样，即使是自己先认识的耀，即使耀是通过自己才遇见的阿尔。  
马修有些恍惚，直到王耀的声音重新在耳边响起，才突然惊醒：“喂？阿尔你的会开完了没有？我已经接到马修了，现在已经到家了。嗯……我找不到家门钥匙了，我记得我走的时候让你和车钥匙一起放进我包里的呀，怎么没找着呢？”  
“什么？！过来找你？那马修怎么办，你想把他丢在车上？”王耀的声音陡然拔高，“阿尔弗雷德，你最好不要告诉我你是故意的！我厨房里还有食材等着回去处理呢，我现在把车开到你公司来，你开完会了马上给我下来！就这样！”  
气呼呼地挂掉了电话，王耀一边重新启动车一边嘟囔：“气死我了，这个幼稚鬼……”  
察觉到马修疑惑的目光，王耀解释道：“阿尔把钥匙带到他公司去了，我让他送下来。你别着急啊，阿尔说他的会议还有十分钟就结束了，我们在车里等等吧。”  
拉起手刹，王耀搓搓手，一时有些不知所措。车里暖气开得太足，王耀不自觉地又打了个哈欠。  
“困了就睡会儿吧。待会儿阿尔下来了我去拿钥匙就好。”  
轻柔的声音在耳边响起，王耀晃晃脑袋，“没事，都怪阿尔昨天晚上和我打赌看恐怖片，又硬要……哎，害得我就睡了不到两个小时，还净梦到变成丧尸的阿尔，吓得睡不着……哼，他早上起来倒是精神得很，不知道哪来这么多精力……”  
“阿尔一直都是这样爱闹腾，从来没见过他喊累的样子。这几年，肯定也给你带来了不少麻烦吧？辛苦你照顾……”看着王耀一脸抱怨的神情中带着安然自如的笑意，马修顿了顿，将涌出心口的一丝苦涩压了回去，“谢谢你陪伴他了。”  
“没事。”王耀转头对着马修笑了笑，有些犹豫地开口道：“对了，你也知道阿尔总喜欢不着边际地胡思乱想，不知道他脑子里又装了些什么稀奇古怪的念头。要是他对你态度不太好，你别生他的气啊，其实他心里是在意你这个表哥的。”  
仿佛想起了什么，王耀叹了口气，“哎，没办法，说起来当哥哥的受的委屈就是要多点，总是要包容弟妹们的各种任性。我家那几个也是，小时候撒泼打闹什么事不做呀，现在有时候也跟我耍耍小脾气，简直跟阿尔一样，都有点孩子心性……”  
沉溺在自己世界中的王耀自顾自地说着，有时笑着摇头有时皱眉叹气。马修仔细地听着，安静的眼神温柔地凝聚在王耀身上，这样的场景仿佛回到了数年之前，那时在花园的小角落里，在那些短短的十分钟里，自己也是这样安静地注视着王耀神采奕奕的侧脸，仔细听着不愿漏掉他任何一句哪怕是随口的抱怨——不善言辞的马修愿意当一个安静的倾听者，并且因为王耀对自己无论何时都不自觉地敞开心扉无话不说的亲近而暗自喜悦着。  
“……耀？”耳边听着王耀的声音，眼前不自觉地浮现着数年前的熟悉场景，马修回过神来的时候，才发现王耀已经微微侧着头靠着车背睡着了。  
“耀？”马修小心地再次轻唤了一声，王耀仍然没有反应。头不自觉地侧向马修这边，眼睫轻闭，嘴唇微微张开，一缕长过肩膀的柔软黑发贴着脸颊垂在胸前，随着呼吸声轻轻颤动着。这样放松而毫无防备的睡颜让马修心里一颤，火光电石般地想起有一次自己因有事差点错过了十分钟的约会，匆匆赶到小花园时，便看到王耀微微闭着眼坐在木椅上，一片落花吻上他的脸颊，他睁开眼，抬头看向自己时，眼中的光芒和唇边的笑意次第绽放，瞬间吸走了自己的心。  
“我等你好久了。不过，我知道你一定会来。”  
手指轻颤着抚上王耀的侧脸，将那缕散发捋到耳后。马修在渐渐加速的心跳中不自觉地微微俯下身时，不识趣的激烈拍窗声伴随着熟悉的高分贝吵嚷声忽然响起。

 

１３.我是科学家，有一天研制出触手系，把我的恋人当成了实验品　【独中】

[耀，有点事情需要你帮忙。能否现在来我的实验室一趟？]  
收到短信的王耀疑惑地皱皱眉，想了想，回复道：  
[好，我现在过来。]  
收起手机，王耀起身向路德维希的实验室走去，边走边琢磨。  
王耀是个普通的办公室职员，有一个当科学家的恋人路德维希。作为一个德国人，路德维希向来秉承着德意志民族严谨认真的品质，尤其是在对待工作方面。因此，即使和王耀就职于同一个科技公司，两人在工作的时候也完全互不干扰，路德维希更是从来不让王耀进他的实验室，说是最近在研究一个重大项目，在研究成果出来之前，对任何人都不能开放。  
难道是路德的项目终于完工了，让我去交研究报告？走出电梯，王耀想象着路德维希一向严肃的脸上露出的舒展而满意的笑容，忍不住加快了脚步，心想自己虽然不喜欢喝啤酒，但为了慰劳路德，今天晚上陪他去喝一杯好了。  
“请进。”  
低沉有力的声音响起，王耀推开门走了进去，见路德坐在写字桌后面，对他点点头，“耀，你来了。”  
“怎么了？有什么事情需要我帮忙？”王耀打量了一眼这个被各种奇怪器材和瓶瓶罐罐塞满的巨大实验室，“哇，这还是我第一次来你的实验室呢。这么多器材居然能摆得这么整齐有序，科学家真是不一般呀。”  
路德起身走过来，“耀，我刚刚把最新研制出的产品又运行了一下，确定没有问题了。我想让你先试验一下，我好记录一下结果，方便提交最终的报告。”  
“是什么产品？”王耀跟在路德后面走到一个三平方米大的透明舱室前，这个舱室看起来就像一个倒扣的花瓶，舱室中间还长着一棵奇怪的垂着很多藤条的树。王耀不禁露出了疑惑的表情，“这是什么啊？路德，你研制出的最新产品就是一棵关在罩子里的树？”  
路德沉默了一瞬，挪开了目光，“耀，我现在不方便告诉你它是什么……这样，你只要进去站在那棵树下，然后告诉我你的感觉就好了。”  
王耀被逗笑了，“站在一颗树下能有什么感觉，难道你研制出了可以感知人心意的通灵的树？”  
嘴上说笑着，王耀还是向那个舱室走去。路德拿上纸笔和记录设备，和王耀一起进去。玻璃舱室的门无声地在两人身后滑上。  
“耀，把衣服脱掉。”王耀正站在树下东张西望，忽然听到架好记录设备的路德开口。  
“什么？”王耀惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，看着那台已经开始闪光的正对着自己的摄影机。  
“脱掉。”路德冷静地重复了一遍，碧蓝色的眼睛严肃地注视着王耀。  
王耀深吸一口气，“路德，你不会想把这个摄影机里录下来的东西当成研究报告交上去吧。”  
“不会的，耀你放心。我录下来只是方便自己仔细研究，交上去的只会是书面报告。”  
又深吸一口气，默念几遍“为科学献身”，王耀的手指解开衬衫的第一颗扣子。  
“耀，现在闭上眼睛。”在路德的指挥下，连内裤和袜子都脱掉、现在身上没有一丝布料的王耀闭上眼睛，有些莫名的不安。站了一会儿，“好像没什么感……唔！”  
好像有什么东西伸到自己脚下轻轻挠着自己的脚心，王耀痒得一缩，立刻感到有什么东西缠住了自己的腰，吓得汗毛倒竖，立刻睁开了眼睛。  
“啊啊啊啊这是什么——”  
四条有二指粗细的藤蔓向王耀伸过来，分别缠住了王耀的两只手腕和脚腕，一只更粗的缠在腰际。还有无数条藤蔓从四面八方缓缓伸来，如同蛇一般柔软而有灵性地在王耀的四肢和躯干上不停缠绕、游走和触碰。  
“啊啊啊鬼啊——！！！”王耀惊恐地挣扎着，手腕脚腕上的藤蔓猛地收紧，更多藤蔓垂下来缠住王耀的双臂，几乎所有藤蔓同时向上一提，把王耀悬空吊了起来。  
“不要！不要啊！这些，这些是什么东西——”双脚离开地面的王耀四处都没了着力点，又慌又怕地挣扎着，那些会动会生长的藤蔓缠得越发紧，好几条伸过来，牢牢箍住王耀的腰部，把他固定在半空中。双手手臂被藤蔓拉住举过头顶，另一些在王耀腋下、颈间和胸膛后背游走着，争先恐后地触碰着王耀身上一切裸露的皮肤。虽然被藤蔓触碰并没有让王耀感觉到冰冷，反而有着和身体一样的温度和触感，仿佛是无数只手在抚摸着自己，但被藤蔓缠绕住的双腿突然被向两边拉开的感觉，还是让王耀的身体狠狠颤抖了一下。  
“路德！你，你告诉我这都是什么东西！你要做什么啊！”察觉到有几条藤蔓开始往前端和臀部触碰，王耀拼命扭动着叫喊出声，眼眶已经因为害怕和焦急红了。  
“抱歉，耀。”路德停下笔，看着被藤蔓缠绕着吊在空中的王耀，“你别害怕，这些触手不会伤害你的，因为它们现在基本上由我的意志控制。接下来我要试一下它们的功能，耀，你放心，你只要好好享受就好了。”  
“什么？！你……”王耀急得乱动，眼睁睁地看着几条缠绕着大腿的藤蔓抬起头，开始伸向自己的前端。还没来及叫出声，一条藤蔓便由下巴探进嘴里，在整个口腔里轻轻扫动，逗弄着舌头，卷起舌尖将舌牵出来，带出一串银丝。眼泪不受控制地流下来，几条藤蔓触碰着前端，像一只手的五根手指一样把玩着那里，流下一些黏黏的液体。一根藤蔓沿着臀缝慢慢向后面探去，在王耀惊恐的呜呜声中，渐渐伸进瑟缩的后庭。  
“……嗯！……不……呜！！……”  
王耀的身体如落叶般轻颤着，又一根藤蔓从脑后方贴着脸颊伸进嘴里，一点点往喉咙深处爬去。缠着全身的藤蔓越来越多，胸前两颗茱萸被数条藤蔓尖端来回扫动刺激着，早已颤颤立起来，缠住手臂的藤蔓在腋下游走着，缠住腰际的一条藤蔓伸着尖端轻轻挠着肚脐，脚心和脚趾也被轻轻挠着，让怕痒的王耀一个劲地瑟缩颤抖着，嘴里发出模糊的呜呜声。被逗弄到抬头的前端滴着液体，身后探进后庭的藤蔓慢慢深入，终于在碰到一点之后引得王耀闷哼一声猛地一挣。  
“嗯，看来灵敏度和进入的速度还要提升。”路德在纸上记下一笔。抬起头，目光渐渐凝聚。  
“啊！！……”身后的藤蔓突然抽走，王耀还没来得及喘口气，缠住腰际的一根粗藤忽然松开，沿着大腿根爬上臀部，在王耀还在喘息时贯进身体。  
“呜呜呜！！……不！停……啊！……”所有缠在身上的藤蔓如同收到了什么指示一般一齐绞紧，身后的粗藤仿佛有意识一般一次次撞击着被确定的位置，更多条藤蔓伸向前端和胯下的隐秘地带，连口中的藤蔓都加快了进出的速度。一条细藤探进耳朵轻轻搔着，全身上下所有的位置都被刺激着，强烈的快感如一道道电流从头顶直劈到脚趾。王耀的身子不自觉地紧绷着，抖得如一条狂风中的小船，无数条藤蔓发出簌簌的抖动声，像一张密而结实的蜘蛛网，将剧烈抖动战栗的猎物缚在里面。  
王耀迷乱地不停摇头，眼泪如断线的珠子一般哗哗往下掉，口中模糊却激越的呻吟哭喘声在密封的玻璃舱室内不停回响，盖住了路德捏着记录纸的低喘声和汗水滴落的声音。  
“耀……”  
“呜！……路……”  
几乎在同一瞬间，王耀发出了一声尖厉的哭喊声，身子剧烈颤抖了一下，喷洒而出的白浊顺着藤蔓滴落在地上。身后的粗藤缓缓抽出，带出一串湿润的液体，顺着臀缝和大张的腿间滑落。  
张得发酸的口腔终于得以合上，嘴角溢出的口水早已沾湿了胸口。最后两串泪珠滚下，王耀喘着气，头昏脑胀地微微垂下头闭上了眼睛。  
将摄影机关掉，路德阖上眼手按住胸口平息着剧烈的心跳。再睁开眼时，眼中迷乱的情欲已经被尽数掩去，重归一片冷静的碧蓝色。擦了擦额上的汗，最后写了一笔，向着仍吊在半空的王耀走了过去。  
藤蔓一瞬间全部缩了回去，昏昏沉沉的王耀从半空坠下，落到路德怀里。  
伸手抚了抚王耀潮红的脸颊，看着王耀赤裸的身体上布满着的微红的勒痕，路德的脸上露出一丝愧疚，“抱歉，耀。没打招呼就让你……其实这个产品是我为公司最新研制出来的顶级情趣产品，本来经过初步试验，已经可以投入生产了。但我是出于私心，才想让你来试试，何况我们很久……让你受累了，我会把一切都打理好的，你休息吧。”  
王耀眼皮轻颤着，奋力睁开眼睛瞧着路德，还没开口，眼圈又不争气地红了，“我……我还以为……你忙了这么多天……晚上都呆在实验室里……把我一个人丢在家……我还以为你在研究什么重大项目，还以为……你叫我来，是你今天终于弄完了，可以回家了……你……就这么骗我……”  
“什么顶级情趣产品……我不喜欢……被吊在半空……我也不喜欢……你有空弄这么个东西，还让我来试……你怎么不知道，我一个人在家里的时候，只想……”  
“我明白了。”路德沉默着，将王耀抱得更紧一些，闭上眼将下巴抵上王耀的额头，坚实的身体站得笔直，嘴唇紧抿着。片刻，路德睁开眼，抱着王耀转身向舱室外走去。  
“等产品的事情结束，我一定会赶回家陪你。你今天所经历和体验到的一切快感，还是让我亲自来给予你。”

 

１４.我是狼，用身体报答照顾我的恩人　【普耀】

世界上没有比他更蠢更烦的人类了！  
第一次看到这个叫王耀的人类的时候，本大爷的确是这么想的。  
哼！本大爷不就是遭了一点暗算，受了点伤，所以暂时以本体的形态躺在路边休息一下吗，这个同情心泛滥的人类至于一脸怜悯地蹲在本大爷面前，还不停地说“好可怜的狼狗”之类的话吗？还有，本大爷觉得这个人类的眼神也有问题，本大爷是狼！不是狼狗！多一个字都改变了本大爷的品种！何况本大爷这么威风凛凛英俊潇洒，这个人类怎么会把本大爷认成狗这种平凡的物种！  
更烦人的是，这个人类在看到了本大爷身上的伤势之后，就一脸大惊小怪地嚷嚷着“天呐，他受了这么重的伤！我得赶快把他带到宠物医院去治疗！”说完，这个愚蠢的人类就自作主张，把本大爷扛到了一个到处都是猫猫狗狗乱叫乱吠的小破医院里！哼，本大爷是堂堂狼妖一族的族长，一点小伤，还要人类那些兽医来治疗？要不是这个人类硬要本大爷吃那些稀奇古怪的药，凭本大爷自己的妖力，早就恢复过来了，至于在宠物医院那个小破床上躺一整天吗？何况本大爷都不是宠物，这个人类哪来的勇气把本大爷送进宠物医院，并且在本大爷醒来之后厚着脸皮给本大爷戴上一个丑到极点的项圈，还说以后就由他来养本大爷了？笑话！本大爷来去自由，怎么会跟那些宠物猫狗一样，过着被人类饲养的生活？  
本大爷本来是想趁他不注意施展个小法术直接溜走的。但看在他到底是好心救了本大爷的份上，本大爷就赏脸跟他回去看看。不过在吃了这个人类做的饭之后，本大爷发现他的手艺还是不错的，他做的饭比本大爷之前吃过的所有东西都好吃。当时天色也晚了，本大爷就在他家睡了一晚。这个人类让本大爷睡在他卧室的地毯上，还给本大爷盖了毯子。虽然并不需要，不过本大爷还是觉得这个人类挺善良贤惠的。  
第二天，这个人类在小食盆里装了一大盆难闻的东西，说是什么狗粮，留给本大爷吃的，还嘱咐本大爷不要拆家，说完他就上班去了。本大爷堂堂狼妖族长怎么会吃狗粮这种东西！还有拆家，这个人类未免也太小看本大爷了，本大爷又不是那种在屋子里乱窜乱咬的狗。何况这个人类的家里虽小，但布置得整洁漂亮，本大爷还是很喜欢的，拆了这个人类不是就没地方住了吗。  
由于本大爷的伤还没有完全恢复，暂时不能化成人形。所以那一天本大爷就在家里休息了一整天，逛了逛这个人类的家。本大爷发现这个人类的桌上和床头柜上都放着他和另一个人的合影，看起来已经有些泛黄了。这个人类在照片里牵着一个胡子拉碴的人的手，看起来笑得很开心的样子。难道那个胡渣男是这个人类的恋人？嘁，比本大爷化成人形的样子丑多了，这个人类的眼神一如既往地不好。而且这个家里就这个人类一个人住，肯定是那个胡渣男抛弃了这个人类。哼，要让本大爷看到他，肯定上去打他一顿。  
这个人类下班回来以后看到本大爷没吃狗粮也没拆家，十分惊讶，于是给本大爷做了比昨天还好吃的饭，让本大爷很满意。但他接下来做的事就让本大爷很不满意了，他竟然擅自给本大爷起了个名字，还是那种土的不能再土的，一听就是狗的名字：小灰！  
本大爷既不小也不灰！这个人类竟然还一本正经地笑着对本大爷自我介绍，说：“小灰啊，我叫王耀，以后我们俩就住在一起啦。”嗯，原来这个人类叫王耀，名字倒挺好听，但怎么给本大爷起了这么土的名字？何况本大爷是有名字的！而且他还说什么以后要住在一起，都没征求本大爷的意见。王耀接着说：“明天带你去打狂犬疫苗，还要弄一个宠物登记。哎，养宠物还挺麻烦的。不过小灰啊，你为什么伤痕累累地躺在路边上呢？我看你好像不是普通的狗，为什么会受伤呢？还躺在那里，多危险啊，万一被车撞了怎么办啊。”  
啧，看起来王耀是真的想养本大爷。本大爷觉得这才麻烦呢，因为本大爷四处游荡惯了，从来没想过跟人类一起生活。但是，看着王耀那么认真关切的眼神，本大爷觉得有点难以拒绝。  
“以前凯撒还在的时候也喜欢养狗，也是像你这种大型犬。我总是嫌麻烦，他就说他不在的时候可以让狗陪我，就这样骗我帮他养狗。结果他真的不在了，我们一起养的狗也病死了。”  
唉，人类真是麻烦，别哭啊，本大爷最怕看人类哭了，本大爷又不知道怎么哄一个人类。凯撒，难道凯撒就是那个胡渣男？他不在了，有那么伤心吗？养的狗死了就死了嘛，狗哪有不死的，大不了本大爷留下来陪你好了。  
本大爷正琢磨着，王耀抹了抹脸，又说：“以前小菊和嘉龙他们还经常来看我的，现在他们都在国外，也不知道什么时候才能回来。冰箱里的饺子，本来准备过年的时候煮了给他们吃的，他们不回来，这饺子也不知道要放到什么时候。”  
小菊和嘉龙又是谁？难道又是王耀的恋人？本大爷觉得有点不爽，王耀的恋人怎么这么多！而且王耀也太呆了，干嘛留着饺子给他们吃，他们又不回来。本大爷就喜欢吃你做的饭，你煮给本大爷吃不好吗？  
“一个人住久了，倒也习惯了。日子过得还是很开心的。”王耀还在自言自语地说着，本大爷看了看他的脸，明明就是不开心的，为什么要边皱眉边强笑呢？本大爷不喜欢。要是能化成人形，本大爷想抱抱他，捏捏他的脸，看看他真正开心的笑或伤心的哭。  
第三天，本大爷跟着王耀又去了那家宠物医院。打个狂犬疫苗对本大爷来说就像挠痒痒一样，好笑的是王耀一脸紧张地抓着本大爷的爪子，不停念叨着“没事不疼”之类的话，哼，像个哄小孩的妈妈似的。打完针又做完登记，本大爷正跟着王耀往家走的时候，一群酒气熏天看起来就不是好人的地痞流氓拦住了王耀的路。  
“哟，这不是王耀嘛。怎么，你家那个死了那么久了，还不考虑答应我们老大？王耀，我告诉你啊，要不是我们老大看上你了，以你和凯撒的关系，你以为你还能安全地住在这里？”  
“凯撒是死了，但他的手下和我们之间的恩怨还没完！王耀，我劝你想清楚，早点答应我们老大！不然有你好看的！”  
本大爷就说那个胡渣男不是什么好人！果然！还把王耀牵扯到这种黑帮纠缠里面来了！哼！本大爷不会让这些拿着棍棒的混混欺负手无寸铁的王耀！  
本大爷冲着他们凶狠地呲了呲牙，正想着用什么方法干掉他们，这群不知天高地厚的混混竟然还嘲笑本大爷和王耀：“王耀，你以为养条狗就能保护自己了？你跟那个凯撒一样愚蠢，哈哈哈哈！他养再多的狗，还是逃不过一死，你也一样！你要是再不从了我们老大，我们就把你绑到他床上去！看你怎么办！”  
一群人一边狂笑一边向王耀逼近，本大爷实在忍无可忍，低吼一声向他们扑过去。  
“小灰！”王耀的惊叫声和他们的嚎叫声同时响起，本大爷舔了舔爪子，威胁性地站在王耀身前瞪着这些倒地不起的混混，哼，收拾这些败类本来都用不着动用法术。但为了给他们一个教训，让他们以后都不敢再来惹王耀，本大爷还是用了点小法术，也不厉害，也就是让他们一个星期动弹不得吧。  
回到家，王耀抱了抱本大爷，还摸了摸本大爷的头，“小灰，今天谢谢你了，谢谢你保护我。不过，我总不能一直让你保护我。我想离开这里，虽然这里是我和凯撒共同生活的地方，可是他走了，我也不想再呆在这里了。小灰，你会跟我一起走的吧？”  
王耀的身上有很干净好闻的味道，他的怀抱有温暖的温度，他的掌心有柔软的触感。本大爷的心脏突然跳得好快，本大爷觉得自己可能喜欢上这个叫王耀的人类了。  
于是本大爷点点头，王耀摸着本大爷的脖子笑了，啊，原来这才是他真正开心地笑起来的样子，真好看，比本大爷见过的所有妖怪、精灵和人类都好看。  
晚上王耀说不介意和本大爷一起睡，反正家里也只有我们两个。于是本大爷非常高兴地爬上了他的床。深夜月色皎洁，本大爷乘着月光修炼一番，差不多完全恢复了。熟练地变成人形，本大爷照了照镜子，觉得很满意，本大爷这么帅气，王耀一定会喜欢的。  
走到王耀床边坐下，王耀还在睡，微微蜷缩着身子侧躺着，一动不动地熟睡的样子很可爱，要是不再轻轻念叨那个胡渣男的名字就更可爱了。  
想了想，本大爷掀开被子躺了进去，翻身抱住了王耀。他好像也感觉到了本大爷，一边轻轻往本大爷怀里拱一边迷迷糊糊地叫着小灰。  
摸了摸王耀的头，本大爷索性支着下巴等着天亮。等天亮了，本大爷有很多话想告诉王耀：  
本大爷不叫小灰，虽然你喜欢这么叫本大爷也不太介意，不过本大爷是有名字的，本大爷叫基尔伯特，是一只狼妖，你可以叫本大爷基尔。  
本大爷本来是不怎么喜欢人类的，但是鉴于已经答应了要跟你一起走，本大爷可不是出尔反尔的妖，答应了你，以后就一定会一直跟你在一起。  
虽然那几个混混说的都是些废话，但有一句还是对的。本大爷以本体的形态，的确不能时刻保护你。以后，本大爷就会以你看到的人的形态和样子保护你、陪伴你。你的那些恋人，不管他们是死了的还是不回来的，本大爷一概不管，既然你要带本大爷离开这里，那么从今往后，你也不许再为他们流泪伤心。如果你不介意，以后就由本大爷来做你的恋人，让你可以永远开心的笑的恋人。嗯……就当是本大爷报答你的救命之情了，你们人类不都迷信动物报恩的故事吗？不过，本大爷和你说好，这个报恩的期限，可是一辈子。

 

１５.你那么喜欢玩游戏吗？好吧，用游戏手柄上你　【港耀】

“我是个杀手，我莫得感情……”  
躺在床上的王嘉龙在翻了第十五个身、打死了第四只蚊子、听了第九遍这句话之后，莫得感情的脸上终于微微扭曲。一掀被子从床上一跃而起，以猛虎下山之势从床上扑下来，一把抢走了王耀手里的游戏手柄。  
“睡觉。”  
把游戏手柄扔在床上，王嘉龙转头盯着还没反应过来的王耀，吐出两个字。  
“喂喂小香你把手柄还给我啊！要死了！……沃日对面的别打我啊！……卧槽死了！……别骂我啊我不是有意的！我保证下一轮不拖你们后腿！……喂我是杀手啊你们不能丢下我……”  
这边王耀还在揪着头发懊恼，王嘉龙已经走过去利索地拔了电源。王耀配合地随之发出杀猪般的惨叫——“啊啊啊啊王嘉龙你干什么！我还要接着玩呢！我下一轮要是不帮他们赢回来，明天上线会被他们暴锤的我还不想被他们在世界里骂成菜鸡！”  
迎着王耀乱成鸡窝的发型和杀人般的眼神，王嘉龙平静地走回来把王耀往床上推，“睡觉。”  
“睡个屁啊！呜呜呜我明天惨了，会被队友骂死的！我还怎么在游戏里混啊！我好不容易在杀手界闯出的名声就被你毁了！都是你这个臭小子干的好事！”  
一口气骂完，正拍着胸口顺气的王耀本能地嗅到一丝危险的味道，一抬头看到王嘉龙微微抽搐的眼角和面无表情盯着自己的眼神，没来由打了个小小的冷战，转念一想哪有哥哥怕弟弟的道理，于是挺了挺腰板，理直气壮地开口：“你瞪我干什么？你嫌我打游戏吵，睡不着觉，那你回自己房间睡啊！非要赖在我床上，凭什么不许我打游戏？”  
“你已经连续三天熬夜打游戏了。”王嘉龙不为所动，“你再不睡就要猝死了。”  
“呸呸呸！”王耀的脸皱成一团，“臭小子怎么跟你哥说话的？我睡不睡觉关你什么事啊，你睡你的不要管我！真是的，一天到晚没大没小……”  
眉心跳了跳，王嘉龙的脸色以不为人知的速度沉下来，扯了扯嘴角，摆出一个皮笑肉不笑的表情：“你睡不睡。”  
咽了咽口水，熟知自家弟弟那一套微妙的面部语言的王耀已经有不祥的预感，心里两个小人在打架，一个说“快点去睡别惹王嘉龙那个生起气来吓死人的臭小子不然老腰不保上次的经验教训还不惨痛吗“，一个说”拉倒吧惹他又咋地了当哥哥的好不容易放个假想玩玩游戏还要经过他允许不成还用这种语气跟哥哥说话他是要反了吗凭什么听他的”，两个小人纠结着打成一团，王耀烦躁地揉了揉头发，脱口而出：“不睡！被你气得睡不着！你想睡就回你房间去睡！我要……”  
王耀话没说完，就被一股大力拎起来扔在了床上。摔落在床上的王耀一阵头晕，还没缓过来，就感到床往下一沉，眼睁睁看着王嘉龙双手撑着床压在自己上方，王耀清清楚楚地在那张脸上看到了“顶级危险”四个字。“不睡是吧。那正好，我也睡不着。”  
“哎……疼！你要干什么！喂……住手啊！”  
双手手腕被抓住压在头顶，握得生疼。王耀皱着眉，当看到王嘉龙熟练地扒开自己身上的睡衣睡裤的时候，不由开始慌了。  
“你不是喜欢玩游戏吗。来玩游戏啊。”  
王耀本能地乱蹬的双腿被捉住，猛地向王嘉龙的方向一扯。察觉到自己分开的双腿间对准了一个了不得的位置，王耀真的慌了，一个劲地摇头：“不玩了不玩了，嗯，今天不玩了。”  
“我想玩。”  
王嘉龙说完就继续去扒王耀身上仅剩的一条内裤，吓得王耀一边拼命护着内裤一边连连赔笑：“别别别，哎呀小香，小香你最好了，嗯，我今天真的不玩了，我我我们睡觉，睡觉好不好？”  
王嘉龙瞧了瞧吓出冷汗的王耀，语气依然平静无波，“你刚刚还说不睡。”  
“我，我错了嘛，我是想睡觉的，哈哈哈，这么晚了我们应该睡觉，小香你也困了是不是，我们睡觉吧？”  
王耀干笑着，想着小时候怎么哄王嘉龙的口气，又把声音放得更柔和：“我错了嘛，不应该玩游戏玩到这么晚的。我知道小香是关心我，嗯，那我以后不玩到这么晚了行不行？”  
轻轻喘了口气，看着王嘉龙还是一脸无动于衷的表情，王耀欲哭无泪，在节操尊严和要被玩坏的老腰之间，果断选择了后者：“小香~你看哥哥玩了这么久的游戏了也会累嘛，哥哥现在头好昏啊，又没力气，实在不能陪你玩了，你就原谅哥哥一次嘛~哥哥以后，嗯，以后都让你和哥哥睡一个房间好不好？”  
王耀边说边拼命眨巴眼睛，试图挤出一点可怜的眼泪，结果王嘉龙只是嗤笑了一声，“别眨了，玩了那么久眼睛都干了，哪来的眼泪。”  
双手越发用力将王耀的双腿拉向自己，微微俯下身，看着王耀一脸丧气又惊惶的表情，王嘉龙沉着气，又吐出暗示性的几个字：“可是我想和哥哥玩游戏。”  
王耀咬着嘴唇瞪着面无表情的王嘉龙，心一横，“好嘛，哥哥以后，以后陪你玩游戏还不行嘛……你说，什么游戏哥哥都陪你玩嘛。”  
“真的？”王嘉龙挑挑眉，脸上竟然扬起了一个浅浅的笑容，王耀愣了愣，暗骂自己没出息，竟然会被王嘉龙的一个笑容弄乱了心跳。吸了吸鼻子，王耀不自在地转头，“真的。其实，我也没有多喜欢玩这个游戏，只是……只是之前看你们都喜欢玩这种游戏，我也想试试嘛……才不想被别人说什么像个老年人跟不上年轻人潮流什么的……”  
“哎！”耳朵忽然一疼，王耀惊叫一声，目光重新落在王嘉龙脸上。  
“你是傻瓜吗？”王嘉龙揉着眉头，露出一点无奈的表情。“算了。今天就饶了你。本来想用那个手柄干到你认错的。不过我怕你被干到一半就猝死过去。”  
“你！”好不容易攒起的一点心软顿时被这几句话打得灰飞烟灭，王耀怒目圆睁，“王嘉龙你不要得寸进尺！”  
“我得寸进尺？”王嘉龙耸耸肩，一脸无所谓的表情，“刚刚明明是你为求暂时的自保，主动答应我三个条件的。”  
“你以后都不会玩游戏到这么晚了。”  
“你以后每晚都让我和你一起睡。”  
“你以后会陪我玩任何我想玩的游戏。”  
王嘉龙每说一句，就往下压一点，直到完全把王耀罩在身下。温热的呼吸打在王耀泛红的耳垂上，王嘉龙笑了笑，轻轻咬了咬那片绯红。  
“那么我们现在先来玩第一个游戏，比比谁先睡着.谁要是输了，明天早上起来就要给对方一个早安吻，好不好？”  
TBC.


End file.
